What Your Love Means To Me (formerly Fireworks)
by dashuria-embel
Summary: A Hollywood heartthrob who lost his way meets a quiet, grieving widow. Sparks fly between the two but secrets and lies and just about everything try to force them apart. Will they get swept by these forces or will they succumb to the feelings that will lead them to a love that is the envy of all? AH. Rated M for Language, Situations & Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Fireworks

Summary: A Hollywood heartthrob who lost his way meets a quiet grieving widow. Sparks fly between the two but secrets and lies and just about everything tries to force them apart. Will they get swept by these forces or will they succumb to the feelings that will lead them to a love that is the envy of all?

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries or anything else really except my ratty sweats that I love to wear during cold weather….**

**AN**

**This is my first fic posted on this site. Notice that I won't go into much of their appearances coz let's face it, everyone knows what they look like though I picture my Bella as Miranda Kerr (I kinda have a girl crush on her…well c'mon, who wouldn't? LOL). Please bear with the errors, don't have a beta yet…anyone interested please feel free to PM me…**

**Chapter 1**

_**Damon Salvatore**_

_**Hollywood, CA**_

With a scratchy throat making him cough, woke him up. Trying to open his eyes, he quickly closed back his lids against the brightness coming through the curtains. Moving a little with a groan from the pounding in his head, he knew that he was paying for the indulgence of alcohol he subjected his body through last night. He felt the bed moved and heard another groan.

"Damon, for fuck's sake stop fidgeting!" came the harsh whisper from Caroline, his girlfriend of two years but as time progresses and with familiarity he started to realize they are more fuck buddies than real lovers. The initial attraction that he felt for her started to diminish over time as they got to know each other better.

They first met during the auditions for the first vampire hunter movies that catapulted their careers and made them household names. The director noticed the chemistry between him and Caroline, assuring that they got the lead roles. After which, they went out for some coffee, as friends since he knew that she was still in a relationship then with another actor.

As they spent time during the shoot, he finally gave in to the flirting after she informed him that she will break up with her then boyfriend. They kept it secret from the public for a while, only their families- Damon's younger brother Stefan (his former agent) and his fiancée Elena; and Caroline's father, Bill Forbes who is the head of Forbes Entertainment, the company who signed him up and gave him Isobel Flemming (Caroline's aunt) as his new agent, after getting the vampire hunter role which said company produced.

They- Damon & Caroline, were advised to keep the public guessing about their relationship status, to keep up the interest but to act sweet and caring, especially during interviews.

Since being a novice in the industry, he listened knowing that they know what they were doing. And what's there to complain about? The sex was good, the money was good, clothes, jewellery, access to A-list clubs and other places. Everything was working out for him.

It was during the promotional tour for the vampire hunter sequel that Caroline let slip in an interview that she and Damon had been a couple for a while now. One concern of their management team was that once the public knows, they would get angry at Damon and Caroline for keeping it a secret but Isobel & Bill assured everyone that it was a small probability. Turns out, the fans clamoured for more info and they found themselves offered more scripts, roles, appearances & other contracts. The backlash is that the paparazzi are more relentless, thus facilitating him to hire his own publicist which he got into argument with Isobel, since he hired Elena's elder sister Katherine Pierce upon the insistence of Stefan. Isobel finally relented since he wouldn't budge on his decision. It was just one of his gut feelings that he knew would benefit him in the end.

Once more trying to carefully get out of bed, he moved his legs over and got up, grabbing his head and fighting the nausea that tried to do him in as he slowly walked towards the bathroom. He peeled off his shirt, jeans and underwear that reeked of liquor, sweat, smoke, and Caroline's stale perfume with a little disgust. Getting into the shower, he started to feel much better as the water cascaded through his body, washing away the evidence of his excesses last night. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted to things that have been plaguing him for some time. Though finally achieving the success the he always wanted, he couldn't help but feel that there is something big missing in his life? That all these things in his grasp are all superficial and his heart and soul yearns for more. Sometimes he couldn't help but be envious of his brother and his future sister-in-law's relationship, for it was very obvious to anyone that they love each other deeply. That as time passes, it never diminished unlike what is happening between him and Caroline. But he would never admit it to anyone, least of all himself. People would call him a coward for this, but he is a man of his word and he promised Caroline at the start of their relationship that he would stick by her, and he felt indebted to Caroline's father for giving him his first break, knowing that if it hadn't been for Forbes Entertainment, he would still be doing some mediocre appearances in a few daytime soaps.

Finishing the shower, he brushed his teeth, grabbed and swallowed a few Tylenol from the medicine cabinet, then exited the bathroom and went straight to his closet. Putting on his signature dark shirt and jeans, he looked over to the bed, seeing Caroline still passed out. Picking up his phone, he checked his messages while walking towards the kitchen, planning to at least make something to get his stomach stop rumbling. Noticing a message from Stefan reminding him of their traditional Sunday dinner, he texted back his acquiescence and his assurance that he will be there, never wanting to disappoint his brother, the family he only has left. The loss of their parents through a car accident pushed the brothers closer together and their weekly dinners are their way of trying to keep the memories of their family alive. He brought Caroline a few times but stopped after seeing that she and Elena never got along. Stefan tolerated Caroline but had a few words with Damon on Caroline's snooty and bratty attitude towards Elena. He knew and tolerated Caroline's arrogant disposition to others but never towards his family. Afterwards, when they got home, he called her out on her behaviour which accelerated into one of their more explosive fights, prompting him to go clubbing and get drunk.

Turning on the coffee maker, he toasted a few bagels which he smeared with cream cheese then proceeded to eat his breakfast and lunch, noticing that it is already pass noon. He never bothered to make some for Caroline knowing that she doesn't eat breakfast, which started a few months back, one of the diet fads that she insists on trying. Finishing his food, he cleaned up then went back to the bedroom put on his shoes and jacket. Picking up his keys on top of the nightstand he went to the garage, put on his helmet and got on to his Ducati making his way to his brother's house in Anita Avenue.

_**Bella Cullen**_

_**Chicago, Illinois**_

It was the time of the year again, the time that she would give everything up to change. The time that took away her reasons to live. It was the same cold silent day three years ago, she mused as tears and memories started to flow while touching the diamond encrusted crucifix on her neck and picking up her bags, she made her way to the waiting taxi that would bring her to O'Hare.

As the taxi swept through the streets of Chicago, Bella was still engulfed in memories of that fateful day.

She had to stay home, recovering from the flu that was prevalent even amongst her students. She followed everything the doctor advised, not wanting to give the virus to her beloved son and husband, who were away at peewee soccer practice at that time. Edward cancelled on his patients that day, so he could be the one to bring Edward Junior, or EJ to practice, jokingly saying that it was a father-and-son day, no mommies allowed, making their five year-old son giggle in excitement. It was her husband's way of saying that she needed to rest and get well. She spent the day in bed, getting up only to go to the bathroom since before her boys left, Edward stocked up on juice, water and crackers on her nightstand. With a final kiss on her forehead, Edward picked up EJ then left the house.

She met Edward during her time in Northwestern, he was a Pre-Med while she was taking Secondary Teaching. Bella is originally from a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia, where her family was one of the founding families along with her best friend Katherine Pierce's. Her father was the chief of police who got killed in the line of duty. Her mother Renee, who couldn't cope with heartache and grief followed soon after. When Bella got accepted at Northwestern, she didn't think twice of leaving, but couldn't bear to sell the Swan house, so she asked her old nanny Sheila Bennett to look after the house and not to worry about the expenses for the upkeep, since her ancestors put up a house trust designed specifically for it.

Bella was grateful that her bestfriend and neighbour Katherine Pierce got accepted too in the university's Communication Arts Program. Even if they could afford to buy their own apartment off-campus, she and Kat (as she fondly calls her friend) wanted to experience living in the dormitories so they did just that, and that's where she met Edward Cullen. They soon started dating and it wasn't long when the relationship progressed and Edward proposed after graduation. The wedding followed and they persevered during Edward's internship, she started teaching AP Literature at Northside College Preparatory High School. She and Edward decided to hold off having kids until his residency ended. A year after Edward became a bonafide paediatrician, EJ was born through a caesarean section and Kat became EJ's godmother. Everything fell into place and they were happy and content with their lives until that fateful day.

Bella just came out of the bathroom and started to go back to bed when the phone rang. She shuffled towards it since her body still ached though a smile was plastered on her face thinking that it was Edward calling just to tell her they are on their way home.

"Hello" she answered softly.

"Hello, this is Det. Emmett McCarty of the CPD. May I please talk to Mrs. Isabella Cullen?" said the voice on the other line.

"Speaking" she replied with trepidation.

"Madam, I am sorry to inform you that there had been an accident and your husband and son are en route to Northwestern Memorial Hospital".

"Please! Are they ok? Tell me please!" she begged with a sob.

"I'm sorry madam but all I can say is that it looked pretty serious"

"I'm on my way!" she said crying. She put on a hoodie, jeans and her Converse sneakers as fast as her sick body would allow. She wiped the tears and got into her Volvo SUV and drove to where they took her husband and child.

When she got there, she tried to keep her composure though tears continued to flow, then the doctors informed her that it was too for Edward and EJ, that the injuries they sustained caused internal haemorrhaging due to the severity of the impact from the other car. She collapsed on the floor screaming in anguish after that, wherein one of the doctors, who was Edward's fellow resident, gave her some sedatives until she calmed down a little.

Sobbing and in a broken voice, she called her in-laws (Edward's parents), Carlisle and Esme Cullen who were in England vacationing at that time. She then called Kat, who told her she was on her way to the hospital.

Everything was blur to Bella at that time, and was very grateful that Kat was there to make all the arrangements since her grief almost rendered Bella catatonic. Edward and EJ were cremated and as a way to make Bella's pain lessen, Kat commissioned a jeweller to make a diamond encrusted cross pendant with a little compartment at the back to contain some of the ashes of Edward and EJ. When she gave it to Bella, she was engulfed in a hug so tight that she almost had a hard time breathing, and her friend kept on murmuring her thanks tearfully.

Three years passed and as a way to cope with her grief, Bella decided to teach kindergarten and volunteered at the children's ward at Northwestern Memorial, at numerous Habitat for Humanity projects, school feeding programd and other charitable endeavours for children. She knew that keeping busy and helping others is a way to distract her from sinking into depression. Kat tried to convince her to get out on dates but Bella knew that wasn't ready. Heck, if she's being honest to herself, she would never be ready. She closed her heart and she was just biding her time until she and Edward will be reunited, and while waiting, she wanted to help out as much children in need as she could.

Thus, her present predicament. Kat refused to allow Bella to get into what she calls "funk", so she invited Bella to fly down to LA and stay for a week for Kat's birthday celebration and a way for Bella to meet Kat's lawyer fiancé, Elijah Mikaelson. After much persuading on Kat's part, Bella finally gave in and the scream that greeted that announcement almost burst her eardrums. Kat excitedly informed her that she already booked Bella's flight and hotel accommodations and all Bella had to do was to get her ass to the airport.

As Bella's plane touched down in LAX, she couldn't help but feel that something is going to happen that will change her life.

**AN**

**I know there's not much dialogue but please bear with me…I'm still laying the foundations of the story…anyway, please review and tell me what you think…**

**Smooches!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries or anything else really….except for the bag of Cheetos Jalapeño that I hid from my hubby which I'm munching at the moment…*snickers*

**AN**

Sorry for the long ass AN, you can skip it and go straight to the chappie if you want…LOL

Similarities to certain individuals & situations are purely coincidental…_**though I took a few liberties for the sake of the story**_…this is **Rated M** for a reason-mentions of excessive alcohol & drug use & foul language…though I DO NOT CONDONE any of it…

Thank you to those who took time to spare this story a glance….I changed the title coz there are other crossover stories out there with the same heading, so it wouldn't get confusing (though this story got posted earlier…hehe)…well, creative freedom and whatnot…anyway, just wanna say thanks in advance (and please don't get mad at me, I beg of you) to Ms. Tara Sue Me (if you haven't read any of her stories, well whatta you waiting for?)….*bows in respect* since I kinda mentioned one of her works…

Sorry for the errors…no beta yet…remember, my Bella looks like Miranda Kerr (ah, such a goddess…LOL) but with the usual colouring-brown hair & eyes…

Thank you to Katie091 (devianart) for the new cover image…

* * *

**Damon**

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck….Damon!" Caroline screamed as Damon's hips drilled his erection into her from behind. Grabbing her ass cheeks, he changed the angle knowing he was hitting the spot that made her go crazy, which made her scream some more as he felt her inner muscles grip him tightly as she came hard.

"Uhh…" he groaned as he followed twitching, and then pulled out of Caroline's as they both fell spent on the bed. Trying to regain his breathing, he sat up and leaned on the headboard while grabbing the bottle of bourbon on the nightstand. He took a gulp of the fiery liquid, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he handed the bottle to Caroline as he lit a cigarette. Caroline handed him back the bottle then she rummaged through the drawer on her side and took out what looked to be a rumpled cigarette which she lit up without batting an eyelash.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Someone?...I forgot", she giggled taking a few hits. "Aaah…it's good", she moaned as she started to feel the effects. "Here…try", she said, handing Damon another rolled up stick.

Shrugging, he took a hit then as the smoke came out of his mouth and nostrils, Caroline straddled him and inhaled.

"Don't wanna waste a good one" she said as she ground her crotch against Damon's returning hard on.

"Your pussy's so insatiable!" he told her as he lifted her up and positioned her as she pushed down, impaling herself on his cock in one swift move.

"Good…thing…your…cock…could…keep…up!" Caroline gritted each word as she bounced on him.

They alternated smoking the pot as they ground their hips against each other. Grunts and moans were all they were capable off as they fucked, got high and drunk.

Still feeling tipsy after another round of eating each other out in the shower, they both finally got dressed.

"Going somewhere babe?" Damon asked as he noticed that Caroline's wearing her usual clubbing get up- a tight fitting dress and killer heels.

"Yeah..." she replied. "Umm...I'm meeting up with Tyler, Vicki, Laurent and Anna in Skybar. You coming?" she inquired as she put some eye drops to lessen the redness of her eyes.

"Maybe later, I need to sober up a bit and look over some scripts that Isobel thought I should consider."

"Um, kay", she said as she pecked him on the lips, grabbed her purse then proceeded to the garage. A moment later, Damon heard the engine of the Mini come to life, then tires screeching as Caroline drove away from the house. Shaking his head he went to his office and picked up the stack of papers that Isobel insisted he read. Taking a glass and decanter of whiskey with a plate of PB&J, he sat down while putting his feet up on the desk and started to look at the scripts, munching on his sandwich.

One script in particular caught his attention, the movie adaptation of the book "_The Dominant_" by Tara Sue Me. Putting it aside to discuss it thoroughly with Isobel and Katherine on a later date on the possibility of him accepting the role of Nathaniel West.

He looked at several more until he felt restless and cooped up, noticing he had been reading for a couple of hours. Deciding to follow Caroline at Skybar, he put on his jacket, grabbed his wallet and keys and went to the garage. Smiling as he got inside his Camaro, he backed away from the garage and drove towards Skybar, determined to have a good time.

Arriving at Mondrian, he was met with flashes from the paparazzi and screaming from fans as he handed his keys to the valet and went straight to the elevators. Loud music and laughter greeted him as when he reached the roof top club. Walking through the throng of undulating drunken bodies, he headed towards the private alcoves looking for Caroline and the rest of their former co-stars after picking up a bottle of Hennessy Paradis from the bar. As he reached the farthest one, he found a very drunk Vicki sniffing a thin line of white powder on the table, on the corner he saw Laurent and Anna's heavy make-out session but he found no Caroline.

"Where's Caroline?" he asked, sitting beside Vicki who looked up and snorted twice.

"Dunno…" she said looking at him with bloodshot eyes. "Bathroom maybe?..." she said simpering.

Taking a gulp of the cognac, he sat back and just waited and made small talk with Vicki. A while later, they were joined by a little dishevelled Caroline and a smirking Tyler.

"Hey babe!" greeted Caroline as she plopped down on Damon's lap, pecking him on the lips. Resting her head on his shoulder, she started to drop kisses on his neck.

"Hmmm…" he hummed as he drank some more from the bottle then nodded a greeting at Tyler Lockwood who sat across from them.

"Babe…dance with me!" Caroline slurred. He stood up with her in his arms, overlooking her absence from earlier. Holding her body close to his, they started to move to the beat of the sensual music. Laughing, Caroline turned and pressed her back to his chest and looped her arms around his neck, making sure to rub her behind teasingly on his pelvis. Holding her hips, he pulled her closer sucking the sensitive skin on her neck while putting his thigh between her legs. They continued to bump and grind for a while until the music changed to a more upbeat song.

"C'mon, let's rest for a bit" he said pulling his girlfriend back to the private alcove.

They spent the night on similar pursuits-drinking, dancing, smoking pot & taking some multi-coloured tablets from Anna and in Vicki's case, breathing in some of that powdery substance. All in all, a typical night for their group of Hollywood's A-listers.

Unbeknownst to them, a gossip magazine was making double time in order to print a large amount of copies containing news that would shock not only those in Hollywood but also people, specifically fans from across the globe.

* * *

**Katherine Pierce**

_**(AN / Surprise! LOL)**_

Checking her messages in her Blackberry, Katherine or Kat as her family and close friends are wont to call her, paced while waiting for the arrival of her best friend Bella Cullen.

She couldn't help but feel saddened about what her friend had gone through in the past, knowing that it still affected her. Gone was the snarky, confident and alluring woman she had come to know all her life, replaced by a placid bereft woman who hides away from life. She doesn't blame Bella for her choices because she knows that she would have made the same decisions if a tragedy of that magnitude happened to her as well.

Though in the back of her mind, she already made plans to bring back the life in her friend's eyes, though some pieces of her great design needs some polishing up. She just solidified the rest of the details after talking with her soon to be brother-in-law, Stefan Salvatore the other night.

Stefan called her, sounding very concerned and worried about Damon's excessive drinking and partying binges which Stefan noted after their weekly family dinner the other day. Stefan told her that Damon arrived on his motorcycle a little buzzed and let slip about the nightly bar hopping he does with Caroline and their circle of friends.

As Damon's publicist, Kat knew that Damon is going through what other celebrities have experienced, fame & money and everything else being handed to them. It was too easy to get swept by it all, though the end result sometimes is not that pretty.

Numerous celebrities have fallen prey and got sucked into the ugly side of fame and fortune, only a few survived and were able to get back on their feet and do what they first and foremost love to do, act. And Damon is trudging on dangerous lines but Kat vowed that she wouldn't let Damon fall from grace, not on her watch since she looks at Damon as a younger sibling, just like she does to Stefan.

"Kat!" a happy voice sounded behind her, making her look up from her phone.

"B!" she squealed while grabbing the other woman into a tight hug.

"Missed you!" Kat started, pinching Bella's cheeks.

"Missed you more" countered Bella, blowing a raspberry on Kat's left cheek in retaliation.

Laughing at their antics, they hugged once more before making their way to the baggage train for Bella's suitcases.

"How was the flight?" Kat asked with concern.

"Long but uneventful" Bella replied as they exited the glass doors and walked towards the parking lot.

"What's our itinerary for the week?" Bella asked.

"Hmm, shopping, sight-seeing, spa and before I forget, when was the last time you visited your gyne?" Kat inquired bluntly.

"Umm…three years ago?" Bella replied blushing. "What?'" she asked as Kat gaped at her in disbelief.

"Nothing…just that I took the liberty of booking you an appointment to my gyne here in LA just in case", Kat said winking.

"Kat, I didn't come here to get fucked!" Bella said, a little annoyed at her friend.

"I didn't say you have to, but it's a 'just in case' which I'm hoping. B, I know that you love and miss him still", Kat said getting serious. "But think about it, would he want you to close yourself off and be miserable the rest of your life? If I know Edward," Kat explained glancing at Bella just in time to see her friend wince at the mention of her late husband's name. "I would think that he would want you to be happy. So please…?" she begged, pouting, knowing that her friend couldn't resist her pout & puppy eyes, "have some fun this week. I'll consider it as your birthday present for me", she added, not even feeling a little guilt for her little blackmail.

"Ok, ok…I'll try" Bella said in defeat.

"Good enough." Kat nodded as they arrived at Hyatt Regency Plaza where Bella will stay for the duration of her LA trip.

After checking and settling in Bella, Kat informed her that they would have dinner and cocktails later at the Xbar with Elijah, her fiancé.

"Hmm…" Bella pursed her lips, smiling mischievously showing her dimples, planning to get back at her friend's meddling.

"I know that look B!" said Kat laughing. "Please! No embarrassing stories from our childhood!" she said, looking horror struck.

"And to think that I brought some old photo albums to show him", exclaimed a grinning Bella.

"Whaaat! You didn't!"

"Yes, I diiid…" Bella replied in a sing song voice. "Especially the one that mom took during a picnic when you pulled up your dress and showed me your new Barbie underwear?" she said laughing.

"I hate you Isabella Marie!" exclaimed Kat in mock anger though she was rejoicing inside, glad that the old Bella is coming back, little by little. This gave her hope that her plan might actually work.

"And I love you Katherine Rose!" Bella countered giggling.

After saying their goodbyes, Kat left after insisting that Bella rest for a bit before their dinner date.

* * *

**Bella**

Closing the door of her suite, she made her way to the elevators, the click of the heels of her black suede Louboutin pumps muffled in the thick carpet. Bella felt a little self-conscious, since it had been a while since she dressed up for dinner and she wanted to give a good impression to her best friend's hotshot lawyer fiancé.

Arranging the lapels of her V-necked, sleeveless, belted Alexander Mcqueen dress for the nth time, she stepped out of the elevator and walk through the lobby of the hotel, not noticing the number of admiring glances thrown her way. She was totally unaware how almost every male within the vicinity gaped at the beautiful, sexy woman in a black dress as she made her way to the maître d of the Xbar.

"Reservations for Pierce or Mikaelson?" she gently asked.

"Right this way Ma'am" replied the hostess as she led Bella to their table.

Bella sat down and waited for Kat and Elijah who both arrived a few minutes later. After the introductions were made, the three shared an enjoyable evening together. Bella got to know the man who captured her friend's heart, and she found that he was perfect for Kat. He was the calm against her chaos, like the way Edward used to be with Bella and she was glad that Kat finally has everything working out for her.

* * *

**AN**

(another one?, I know…sorry I'm such a blabber mouth…)

So, no Damon & Bella interaction yet…don't worry, it's coming…anyway, tell me what you think…see you on the next update…

Smooches!


End file.
